It's A Wonderful LifeOr is it?
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Parker gets home late on Christmas and an angel gives her a chance to see what the world would have been like if she had never existed. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Title : It's A Wonderful Life...Or is it?

By : Crazyrussiangal

Rating : PG ( always rate PG just in case... )

Summary : Parker meets up with an angel and gets to see what it would be like if she was never born...

THE STORY...

She had gotten home on Christmas Eve at around midnight as usual. Jarod had left her a gift, another letter from her mother, one that would probably help her find out more about her past. She didn't care however, she just wanted to relax, remember good times and be left alone for a little while.

She got to thinking about everything, how she had affected everyone around her, and it suddenly occured to her that she was a mistake, her existance was totally wrong and she began to wonder why she was here in the first place. As she took one more drink of vodka, she asked herself ; 'what would it be like if I had never been born?'

"I can answer that." A girl, perfect in height and weight and in almost every other way came up to her with a cheery smile. "My name is Mika and I was wondering if you would like to see what the world would be like if you had never existed."

"I would love to see that." Parker replied. She gave a bit of a chuckle and set down her glass. "Who are you? Other than Mika. I mean, whose daughter are you? Do you live on my block? Whats the deal and how can you show me this?"

"I am an angel." Mika smiled. "But I have yet to earn my wings."

"Oh really. Well, in that case, I guess I should come with you." Parker was being sarcastic, but Mika wasn't. She grabbed Parker's hand and before the woman could let go, Mika had taken her to another place all together, but in the same house.

"This is what life would be like if you had never been born." Mika told Parker. They stood in the living room, her mother sat and watched the fire. She was crying.

"Momma." Parker ran to her. Catherine could not see her. Parker could not touch her.

"No one here can see you, only me." Mika told Parker.

"Why is she crying?" Parker asked.

"Because she did have Lyle, and he is a monster." Mika replied.

"Oh." Parker was not surprised and glanced quickly at the ground. "Who did he kill?"

"Many women, and he came pretty darn close to killing Jarod today." Mika replied.

"Jarod, Lyle, how are they all?" Parker asked, still a bit stunned from seeing her mother and quite sad about the fact that she could not comfort her.

"Let's go find out." She grabbed Parker's hand again and they went to the Centre. "This is Jarod."

A man sat in the corner crying. He had thick black hair and his face was sad and lonely. "Why am I here on Christmas?" He asked looking at the survielance camera in the corner. "I don't know what it's like to be loved!" He shouted. "Not by my family, not by a woman, not by anyone!"

"Pity pity!" It was Lyle who came by with Raines.

"Do you want to go my little project?" Raines asked.

Jarod slumped down and began to cry again. He mumbled things unknown to anyone but him, but in his mind, he was going crazy without someone like Parker, someone who followed his every move and someone who cared enough to even search. Even though she got payed, just knowing someone was watching had made Jarod feel all the more better in the other world. Now, without Parker, he was all alone.

"Parker, without you, Jarod is all alone in the world. See, no one follows his every move, no one cares what happens. He had no motivation to leave the Centre because no one who really cared about him apart from his family was out there. He also had no idea what a family was, you showed him that, and without you, Jarod has really no reasn to exist except for the Centre." Mika explained.

Parker wiped away the few tears she had shed. "And let me guess, my wonderful twin has been taking good care of him." She remarked sarcastically.

"Actually he has been beating him and starving him and then having him run those sim things."

Parker frowned. "And what of Broots and Sidney and my father?"

"Let's go find out." Mika and Parker disappeared to where Sidney was. "Sidney and his wife just got divorced."

"Why?" Parker asked.

"He is still in - love with Catherine. His wife saw them together and two weeks later filed for divorce."

Sidney walked slowly, his head down. "She is taking my sons too. Why?" Sidney frowned.

"What about his sons?" Parker shot Mika a glance for her to explain.

"His ex wife wants to take their two sons, Nickolas and Tristan with her. She says that the influence he has on the boys is poor. So, he is going to be left all alone in the world. You know, he still sometimes works with Jarod, but he is not too busy at the Centre right now and they are considering letting him go. There isn't really any use for him." Mika explained.

"Oh God." Parker looked at Sidney in pity. "And Broots?" She asked.

"Ah yes." Mika gave a chuckle and took Parker's hand once again. There, in a small apartment building sat Broots and Debra. "Broots never did remarry, but he did get plenty of girlfriends." In the corner of Boots's house stood four maniquines.

Parker gave a chuckle. "I can't beleive I slept with that." She remarked.

"I remember that." Mika told her. "I was watching you then, I can erase it so it never happened if you want."

"No thanks, it is one of the funniest memories I have." Parker replied. "So, what does Broots do?"

"He sells maniquines. Also, he fixes computers. And he has a boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend?" _Parker looked at Mika and frowned.

"Boyfriend." Mika gave Parker a sarcastic smile. "His name is Giles and he works with computers as well."

"Oh God." Parker frowned. "Maybe I will take you up on making me and Broots's night never happening."

"It can be arranged." Mika replied. "Is there anyone else you want to see?"

"How about my dad?" Parker told her.

"Mr. Parker it is." She took Parker's hand and they were standing near Mr. Parker. He was in a hot tub full of girls.

"Why is he here and not with my mother at home?" Parker asked.

"They are separated. He got bored, and although he considered killing her, it just wasn't an option." Mika replied.

"So, what is going to happen now?" Parker asked.

"He gets to live life like a bachelor and your brother gets to run the Centre." Mika replied.

"You cant be serious!" Parker shouted. "He is crazy!"

"Crazy? Yes." Mika replied. "But without you, the Centre only gets worse and worse, and poor Jarod."

"Okay, okay. I see what life would be like without me now." Parker told her. "Everyone's lives are just totally..."

"Different." Mika finished for her. "There is one last thing I want you to see." Mika took he hand and she and her went to see Jarod's family. Near the tree sat the Major, his wife, and Kyle and Emily.

"No Jarod." Emily said.

"The Centre won't let him out. Even if I could prove he was there, they would erase all trace of him and say I was crazy. They have already declared him dead and worse, he probably doesn't even remember who we are." The Major began crying softly.

"Christmas is supossed to be a happy time." Emily told her father.

"Yea dad, let's just try to move on." Kyle added.

"It's just so hard." The Major told him through the tears.

"I know dad, but it will get better. I will go and get him as soon as I can. I just have to come up with the right plan." Kyle told the Major.

"Oh son. I know your heart is good, but the Centre wants you too." The Major informed him. "Don't try to get your brother out. I will do it, or I will find someone to help me who can or something. Eventually we will get him back."

The rest of their families came out from different rooms and they all opened gifts. "They all look happier now." Parker commented. "But the Major and his family miss Jarod." Her eyes went down.

"Yes." Mika replied. "And when you were around, Jarod had a reason to escape, something that compelled him, something that pulled him to leave." She looked at Parker seriously. "Do you want your life back?" She asked her. "Is it good enough for you? Are you happy enough in it? Does it give you a reason to live?"

"Yes to all of the above." Parker replied wiping a tear from her eye.

"We all make a difference on this Earth Parker." Mika told her. "And now I am glad that you see how you have made yours." She took her hand and they were in Parker's living room again. It was empty except for the usual.

"I have never felt so glad to be alive!" Parker exclaimed. A knock came to the door. Before Parker could thank Mika, the girl was gone. Parker got up and opened the door. It was Jarod. "Jarod!" Parker threw her arms around him.

"That is a bit off character for you." Jarod gave her a baffeled look. "But merry Christmas!" He smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas! Come in, come in. Thank your for the information on my mom.":

Jarod grinned from ear to ear. He liked this new Parker. "It was the least I could do." He followed her to the table and they each had a glass of wine.

"Would you beleive me if I told you that tonight I met an angel?" She asked.

"Actually I would." Jarod replied.

"Well, I met this angel named Mika and she showed me what the world would be like if I never existed. It was very sad. So, I now realize that --"

Jarod cut her off. "That it's a Wonderful Life!"

"Thats right!" Parker smiled widely at him. "How many times have you seen that movie Jarod?" She asked.

"Enough to know that you have to ring a bell for the angel who helped you see that you do have meaning to get her wings!" Jarod smiled and got up from the table. He walked over to the tree where there was a cute little bell ornament. "Do you want to do the honors?" He asked Parker.

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled at him and rang it.

"Come with me." Jarod took her hand and led her to the back door. "Look up." There were dozens of shooting stars.

"Oh, they are all so beautiful." She smiled. She was appreciating life for the first time in years, every little aspect of it.

"Make as wish." He told her.

"Okay." She smiled and made it. "Now you." She told him.

"Done." He smiled.

"Was your wish something that I could make come true?" She asked him.

"Maybe." He replied. He pulled her close and told her to look up. There, hanging right above their heads was miseltoe. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Of course." Parker leaned in and they kissed. She felt so good in that embrace, and even better in the kiss.

"I love you Parker." Jarod told her when it was over.

"I love you too Jarod." She smiled at him. They went inside and Jarod made a fire in the fireplace. They relaxed by the fire and danced a little. That Christmas changed Parker and Jarod's lives forever.

FIN

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK??? LIKE IT??? HATE IT??? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!!!


End file.
